A Lady with a Violin
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: Lily was a musician and Scorpius was a popular, yet lonely boy. She loved music more than anything while he only loved listening to her. He was unable to break free like the violin she played was a magical object which absorbed his soul.


_**A Lady with a Violin**_

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Lily Luna Potter/Scorpius Mafoy

**Summary:** Lily was a musician and Scorpius was a popular, yet lonely boy. She loved music more than anything while he only loved listening to her. He was unable to break free like the violin she played was a magical object which absorbed his soul.

**A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to Muffin (glitter blizzard), a wonderful, kind, beautiful girl and amazing writer. Thank you so much for being an amazing friend. I love you a lot!

* * *

Lily Luna was a paragon of grace. Always so poised and elegant, she was one of the most peculiar girls at Hogwarts. She preferred avoiding the crowds, a slight frown creasing her eyebrows every time she saw a bunch of unruly and noisy boys and girls. She preferred the peace and quietness she managed to find only by the shores of the lake. Her classmates loved to discuss the fashion and giggle over colorful feathery hats while Lily was only interested in music. She preferred her violin over any flamboyant dress.

The Astronomy tower was her favorite place for practicing; there, she spent nights trying to produce the most perfect of sounds. She was the object of admiration, and almost every boy in the school would do anything to get a chance with the mysterious lady Lily was, but she never cared about that.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was a paragon of rebelliousness. A son of the rich parents, a popular boy whose good looks stunned the girls, he had everything he wished for. His parents wanted him to be the best student, and despite they gave him everything he asked for, he felt a strange urge to disobey them. So, instead of studying, he was spending his nights at the parties, enjoying in the finest firewhiskey and the weird taste of Muggle cigarettes.

A bunch of love letters smudged with scarlet lipstick cluttered his nightstand, yet he never bothered to open any of them. He wasn't interested in romance related things. Deep inside, despite the glamorous life of a rich boy, Scorpius was lonely. All he wanted was to find someone who would love him honestly, not because of his wealth and his popularity.

* * *

Lily never paid much attention to Scorpius Malfoy. She disliked persons who loved to strut and most of all, she disliked womanizers. Something in her stomach twitched every time she saw the pretty light-haired boy surrounded by armies of girls.

In return, Scorpius Malfoy never paid attention to Lily. Sure, he loved watching the beautiful slender girl walking around the castle with a natural grace, but he was a realistic person. Unlike his classmates, he never tried to flirt with her, knowing it would be in vain. They were two different worlds with nothing in common.

* * *

Sometimes, nights without parties were long and lonely for Scorpius Malfoy. Those nights he spent roaming around the hallways, letting his feet lead him wherever they wanted, shutting down his brain. Once, while climbing up the staircases of the Astronomy Tower, his musings were disturbed by the unusual sound. It was something Scorpius had never heard before, a sound so sweet and gentle, spreading through the air like some unearthly music. Lured by the sound, he hurried up the stairs, surprised by the source of the music.

Standing there in a long white gown, her face illuminated by the soft moonlight, Lily was playing the violin, her eyes dreamily fixed upon the instrument. Scorpius stood there, paralyzed by the sound, his eyes following in trance the bow which glided across the strings, filling the air with the sound as dreamy as Lily was.

Since that night, Scorpius always returned to the same place, hearkening to the enchanting sounds under the cover of shadows which offered him a good hiding place. He failed to notice when or how, but the lady with a violin managed to capture his heart. He was unable to break free like the violin she played was a magical object which absorbed his soul. He was hoping he would manage to stay undiscovered because something inside him felt his lady wouldn't be pleased to know that he was spying on her, and he wasn't willing to lose this pleasure.

Months have passed since Scorpius first time witnessed Lily's private play and his world had been turned upside down. The parties attracted him no more; they stopped being enjoyable when compared to the heavenly sound of Lily's violin.

* * *

Another night came and Scorpius occupied his place again. Much to his surprise, a couple of moments after his arrival, Lily stopped playing. The sudden absence of the music made the already chilly air colder and Scorpius' heart jumped wildly. What was happening? Why she refused to play? She was just standing there, her fiery hair shining, her slender hands placing the violin on the floor.

Before Scorpius managed to move and try to leave the place, the young lady turned around, her forest green eyes fixed upon his hiding place, soft smile adorning her face.

She had noticed Scorpius watching her a long time ago. At first, she wanted to chase him away, for he was an intruder who dared to infiltrate her secret sanctuary. Soon, the anger vanished from her tender heart and the unusual joy replaced it. She was the reason he was here, he wanted to listen to her music, he wanted to watch her. Never had anyone else shown any interest in her music except her parents. It made her realize that Scorpius, despite being popular and rebellious, was different from the other boys and she didn't want to chase him away anymore.

"You're free to come out, Malfoy. I know you're there," she said, her voice expressing no anger.

Reluctantly, Scorpius abandoned his hiding place, a soft blush tinting his pale skin as his blue eyes met her green ones. He expected her to be offended and angry, yet she was showing no sign of such emotions. Swiftly and as graceful as ever, she approached him, her white gown rustling as she moved across the floor.

"I didn't want to…" he began, wanting to make a coherent excuse for his acts. She promptly placed a finger upon his lips, hushing him.

"You didn't want to spy on me, yet you did," she stated, her voice slightly playful, something it wasn't for a long time.

He smiled after realizing that she really wasn't bothered by his presence. "You're a wonderful musician. I've never heard such a beautiful music before," he stated honestly, relieved. It wasn't so hard to talk with her, one ever-so-cold lady.

"Thank you," she replied, bowing her head to hide her now flushed cheeks. "And you're a wonderful listener. I've never met anyone who liked my music so much."

"It's a shame not liking something so beautiful," he said, now more thinking about the beauty of her figure than about the music.

"Flatterer!" she accused him, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I'm not a flatterer, I simply love telling the truth," he tried to justify himself. Flattering was one of the few things he inherited from his father, and now he was glad because of that.

"You're one funny guy, Malfoy," she said, watching him carefully. It was her turn to observe how much beautiful he was. She was surprised she managed to ignore him before.

"And you're one beautiful girl, Potter," he stated, his fingers lifting her chin slightly, suddenly feeling brave like he was in front of all girls.

He placed a soft kiss upon her lips, his heart swelling with joy as she failed to protest. It wasn't the longest and most passionate kiss he ever had, but this one was definitely the most romantic one and the only one his heart truly desired.

She was the first one to break the contact, freeing her lips from his. Quickly moving away from him, her cheeks feeling hotter than ever, she picked up the violin and turned around to face him.

"The woman's heart and the violin are in fact the same. Both are fragile and if touched by someone who knows nothing about the rules of playing, instead of pleasant sounds, they'll produce cries," she said, her fingers gliding across the strings gently.

Scorpius smiled upon hearing her words. He swore to himself that he would never allow the music of her heart to turn into cries as the enchanting sounds began filling the night air around them.


End file.
